Beautiful not Plain
by CeruleanLover
Summary: My first story/lemon with my favorite pairing BBRAE. All types of reviews welcome. Thanks my little duckies!


Disclaimer: Ha Ha I finally own- Ugh fine! Sadly I do not own Teen Titans or anything affiliated with Teen Titans.

This is my first story/lemon so go easy on a rookie. Please review and thanks for reading- Cerulean Lover

"Luckiest guy on the planet", he'd murmured, green hair flopping into his face as he watched with awe as her face contorted in pleasure." It's just me Gar", she drawled in her husky voice and her pale cheeks flooded with color. Abruptly he pulled away and shook his head." That's the thing Rae. You'll never be 'just' anything." She felt a panic seize her body when she thought about him stopping when she was so close. He sat up, lifting her easily as if she weighed nothing and positioned her body in a straddle over his lap. Her hands were braced against his bare thighs and her back to his chest as she faced the full length mirror attached to the vanity mirror. The changeling began his attack on her lower half anew. The empathic demonness felt her eyes began to close as her focus drifted to the mouth-watering pleasure between her legs. He nudged her cheek with his forehead, humming in disapproval." Watch", he insisted. Her eyes snapped open, watching him manipulate her in an easy, practiced rhythm. She saw her own purple orbs dilated to the point of near blackness, the flush over heated pale skin, and her perky breasts spilling over her bra. Seeing his darkened eyes over her shoulder and his nimble green fingers disappearing and reappearing out of her moist center did something to her. Her hips stuttered to life and began to move of their own accord and soon he stilled his movements and let her fuck his fingers. Chuckling darkly at her greedy movements he snatched one of her hands off of his thighs and guided it to her own breast. She tweaked her nipple as he clasped her other hand in his. A knot formed in the pit of her stomach and she was quickly racing to the precipice. He felt it in the sloppy, desperate thrusts of her hips and he placed a wet kiss on her shoulder blade." Kuja kwa ajili yangu Raven. I kuja unawenza. Ukiangalia gorgeous wakati wa kufanya. Kuja mpenzi wangu. Ninakupenda," (1) he whispered in his native tongue, Swahili. Her hips snapped a few times and she let out an animalistic cry as she fell apart. She slumped down, boneless and sated and watched as he licked his fingers clean of her essence. It made her throb when he hummed in approval and she sat up straddling him once again. He groaned and leaned to catch her lips in a heated kiss. Suddenly, without the slightest preamble, she grasped his erection that was trapped between their bodies with a damp hand and gave it a few lazy strokes. Before he could gather his wits she had positioned him at her entrance and sunk down slowly. He gave a sharp exhale as inch-by-inch, he disappeared inside of her. A high-pitched keen came from her throat when he was fully sheathed in the place she needed him most. She bounced languidly a few time before he gripped her hips and established a quick, fast pace. The little hellion wailed, digging her (thankfully short) nails into his shoulder blades and dragging downwards. The green-hued changeling hissed in pleasurable pain and clamped his sharp fangs into her neck, as one of his hands snaked between their sweaty bodies to seek her hidden jewel. Two thrusts later she was calling out his name and clenching around him. He grunted, starting to feel the tightening in his balls and he didn't want to come just yet. He pulled out and gently laid her on her side and hitched her right leg over his left shoulder. He drove back in to the hilt and paused, savoring the delicious feeling of being buried in her tight, wet heat. A strangled sound resonated through the spacious room and her black power wrapped itself around an alarm clock, crushing it to pieces. Her head flew back and her warbling cries mixed with his moans and grunts. He realized in this moment just how lucky he actually was as the woman beneath him pressed a tender kiss to the inside of his arm. The woman whom he loved and adored with the indigo hair and dark eyes that were begging him to come. She reached down to rub her own little bundle of nerves in tight little circles.

Soon she fell over the edge, a choked proclamation of his name on her lips. His cock throbbed and finally (finally!) he let himself go with a growl. Afterwards, as he traced the contours and angles of her damp body and they came down from their post-coital euphoria, he'd asked," Do you get it now?" She sighed and drawled," Yes. I'm fucking gorgeous." And she'd stared at him with a serious, blank face and he laughed. Partially because she was so serious and partially because it was true.

(1) Translation: "Come for me Raven. I know you can. You look so gorgeous when you so. Come my beloved. I love you."


End file.
